familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cambridge, Illinois
Cambridge is a village in Henry County, Illinois, United States. The population was 2,160 at the 2010 census, down from 2,180 at the 2000 census. It is the county seat of Henry County. Geography According to the 2010 census, the village has a total area of , of which (or 99.07%) is land and (or 0.46%) is water. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 2,180 people, 856 households, and 595 families residing in the village. The population density was 1,540.2 people per square mile (592.7/km²). There were 896 housing units at an average density of 633.0 per square mile (243.6/km²). The racial makeup of the village was 98.17% White, 0.78% African American, 0.18% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, and 0.50% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.46% of the population. There were 856 households out of which 31.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.5% were married couples living together, 8.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.4% were non-families. 26.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.45 and the average family size was 2.95. In the village the population was spread out with 24.6% under the age of 18, 9.8% from 18 to 24, 27.9% from 25 to 44, 21.7% from 45 to 64, and 15.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 101.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.0 males. The median income for a household in the village was $38,636, and the median income for a family was $46,786. Males had a median income of $31,442 versus $20,129 for females. The per capita income for the village was $17,842. About 8.1% of families and 10.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.5% of those under age 18 and 4.9% of those age 65 or over. Court House As the county seat of Henry County, Illinois, Cambridge hosts the county government. The Henry County Court House, designed by Thomas J. Tolan & Son, Architects, of Fort Wayne, Indiana (1875–1878), is the key architectural landmark of the village. The courthouse was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 2004. Schools Cambridge has a single school district, School District #227, which includes a single elementary school, junior high (attached to the high school), and high school.Village of Cambridge. Schools. Accessed February 22, 2007. The high school graduates around 50-60 students annually. Like many small towns, the cultural life of the community revolves around the arts and sports related to the school. The elementary school was selected as a 2006 Blue Ribbon School, part of the No Child Left Behind Act. It was one of only 18 selected in Illinois.United States Department of Education. 2006 No Child Left Behind-Blue Ribbon Schools. Accessed February 22, 2007. Parks Cambridge has two public parks. Hand Park on the west side of town hosts little league baseball and football, while College Square (former site of the high school) is the central park in the work with tennis courts, softball field, and pavilion. Valley View Country Club, just outside of town, provides an 18 hole golf course. Links to Bishop Hill Historically, Cambridge has been linked to nearby Bishop Hill, Illinois. Bishop Hill was founded in 1846 by a sect of Swedish immigrants led by their prophet, Erik Janson. For several years, local Americans and their Swedish neighbors traded and lived in peace. In 1850, Erik Janson was murdered by a former follower in the court house in Cambridge. The historic record reveals some tension between the Swedes in Bishop Hill and the residents of Cambridge. Additionally, the influx of Swedish immigrants attracted additional immigrants from Sweden to the Henry County area. As the population grew, they called for religious leadership from the Lutheran Church of Sweden, an official branch of the Swedish government. Before they fled from Sweden, Erik Janson and his followers had a contentious break from the Lutheran Church. The Cambridge Lutheran church was established as an off shoot of Lars Paul Esbjörn's Augustana Lutheran Church in nearby Andover, Illinois. This religious-related tension would remain between the Augustana Lutherans (including Augustana College in Rock Island, Illinois) and the people of Bishop Hills well into the late 20th century. For more information on Cambridge's relationship with Bishop Hill see Troy Swanson's "Those Crazy Swedes: Outside Influence on the Bishop Hill Colony" in Nobler things to View: Collected Essays on the Erik-Janssonists published by the Bishop Hill Heritage Association in 1998. Henry County Fair Cambridge is home of Henry County Fair for one week each summer. During this local festival, Henry County showcases its talent as one of the premier agriculture producing counties of Illinois. Members show horses, cattle, arts, and other talents. Citizens submit art works and garden-grown produce for competition. There is often a tractor pull and demolition derby. The Henry County Queen pageant is a draw for many spectators. Notable people * Charles F. Wennerstrum, lawyer and justice on the Iowa Supreme Court * Amazing Larry, Local ne'er-do-well and world class malingerer famous for his appearances on the Dave & Darren Show on KBOB-FM See also *Illinois Route 81 *Illinois Route 82 References External links *Cambridge official Web site *Henry County Official Web site Category:Villages in Henry County, Illinois Category:Villages in Illinois Category:County seats in Illinois Category:Cambridge, Illinois